


two slow dancers

by sapphoblade



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, Fluff, Highschool AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, but its like the last year of hs, rated mature just to b safe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23333353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoblade/pseuds/sapphoblade
Summary: komahina highschool au!! theyre gonna go to prom together n have study dates n all that epic shit!
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime & Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind
Comments: 48
Kudos: 194





	1. meet cute

**Author's Note:**

> edit: holy shit i didn't realise this fic would go on for so long !! it's insane that im still updating it but i was rereading it and i just wanted to say im sorry for the quality of the writing is in the first few chapters fhkdsjghk (hopefully) the quality improves a bit later on! also tysm for the support !! i love yall and ur kudos and comments mean the world to me :D
> 
> -
> 
> uhh im using prom and homecoming interchangeably cuz i dont get the difference but yea (also just fyi its their last year of hs so they're both 18!!)

Hajime rolled over, suddenly awfully aware of the time.  _ Shit, I’m late again. _ He threw his charcoal-grey duvet onto the floor, making a mess of his otherwise tidy room. But he had more important things to worry about - a new student was joining Hope's Peak Academy, and Hajime had been tasked with showing him around the campus, and making sure he felt at home. It seemed reasonable that the school chose Hajime for the task, considering he wasn’t particularly outgoing but was well-liked and took part in enough extra-curricular activities for teachers to recognise his dedication to school. 

As he left the warmth of his bed he thought about what the new student might be like, what he’d look like, his interests and hobbies. Maybe he’d even make a new friend, something he definitely did not have an abundance of. His classmates were kind, and he was well-acquainted with them - but not close enough to call them friends. He did have a best friend though; her name was Chiaki Nanami, they’d known each other since they were very young and had continued to hang out with each other when they found out they’d both be attending Hope’s Peak. They’d dated for a bit, but after a week or so they realised that they were better off as friends. Unfortunately, Hajime’s love life had been rather dreary, he hadn’t dated anyone since. The other half of the pairing had a very different experience, she was in a committed relationship with Sonia Nevermind, another girl in their school, and they were incredibly close - they'd even arranged to go to prom with each other.

Hajime’s train of thought was interrupted by a soft buzz coming from the phone settled on his bedside table. He tilted it slightly till the screen flashed and a notification appeared.

**chiaki:** gm hajime!!! 

**chiaki:** sonia and i arent gonna b in maths cuz there’s a meeting for every1 on the hoco committee, i just thought id let u know! were not sure how long itll b but ill definitely c u at lunch!! ly

**hajime:** hii! yeah thats fine, i think ive got to show that new student around or smth today?? idk but yea ill see at lunch! ly2

He shoved his phone into the pocket of the black hoodie he’d just thrown on over a plain white t-shirt - it wasn’t a particularly nice outfit, but he didn’t have time to worry about how he looked. Quickly running a hand through his hair, he glanced into the mirror situated opposite his bed. Good enough. He grabbed his backpack from the bottom of his bed, flinching slightly from the unanticipated weight of his textbooks, and ran out of the door. Usually he would’ve acknowledged his parents as he left, but they were gone for the week; both of them worked in business and were needed for some meetings abroad - they figured Hajime was responsible enough to handle himself for a week, so they’d left Hajime to an empty, unsettling home. 

Once he arrived at school, he rushed to his first lesson and was barely on time. Out of breath and already fed up with school, he slumped into one of the annoyingly uncomfortable chairs. He tried to make an effort to focus, but caught himself zoning out and thinking about the new student - he had essentially no idea about what he was going to be like, so his mind was flooded with assumptions and ideas about him. After a painstakingly long hour of checking the clock and awaiting the new students arrival, the clock finally hit 10:00 and Hajime excused himself from the class, picking up his excessively large backpack and awkwardly stumbling out of the room. As he walked through the familiar corridors he shuddered at the emptiness, wondering how he’d failed to notice some of the smaller aspects of Hope’s Peak. He took note of the way the way the paint on the walls had peeled slightly and the scuffs on the patterned linoleum flooring before remembering the purpose of his journey, and picked up his pace slightly. 

He paused. Hajime had reached the Headmaster’s office, now all he had to do was-

The door swung open, startling him slightly, and he heard a voice say, “Hajime! Come on in.” He sourced the voice to his headteacher, who was at the door beside a boy. Hajime deduced that this boy was the new student. The teacher began explaining his role, and what elements of the school would be most beneficial to show him. But he couldn’t help but be captivated by the white-haired boy. Completely unaware of what the headteacher was saying, he fixated on the student in front of him - he was one of the prettiest people Hajime had ever seen; his fluffy, white hair covered a lot of his face, but his greyish-green eyes were what stood out the most to Hajime - he noticed the contrast between his irises and pale skin. His skin looked so soft. He couldn’t help but wonder what it would feel like to hold him close, to cup his face in his hands, to concentrate on nothing but the beauty and the warmth of the boy beside him. _He was just so goddamn pretty._

“Does that sound alright Hajime?” the teacher questioned, snapping him out of his daydream. 

Heat rose to his face, and he cleared his throat. “Uh- Umm. Yes, yeah. That sounds great.” he stuttered - failing to conceal his obvious embarrassment. He turned to the object of his affection, once again locking eyes with him. The taller boy shot him an effortlessly perfect smile, and Hajime grinned back attempting to mimic the gracefulness of the other student. Gesturing at the door, the headteacher prompted their departure, and both boys shuffled towards the exit as Hajime attempted to swiftly open the door and held tightly onto the doorknob, trying his hardest to combat his clammy hands. 

They walked through the corridors in silence for what felt like forever until Hajime finally greeted the new student, “Um. Hi, by the way! I’m Hinata Hajime, it’s really nice to meet you!” He sounded surprisingly composed considering how flustered the taller boy’s presence made him. 

“I’m Komaeda Nagito, and from the bottom of my heart, it’s a pleasure to meet you too.” Nagito replied, he spoke quietly but still very eloquently. 

Hajime led Nagito around the school, doing his best to fully accommodate him. It seemed that the Nagito greatly appreciated this help, filling every clumsy silence with praise and expressions of gratitude. The brown-haired boy also noticed a distressing amount of self-depreciation coming from him, and made an effort to correct him since upon seeing Nagito he’d come to the conclusion that he was nothing but perfect. His cheeks flushed red again noticing that he’d spent the last minute staring at the taller boy, instead of doing what he was supposed to and leading him around. 

Once Hajime had completed the tour he waved goodbye, and implicitly asked Nagito to have lunch with him - hoping to sound friendly, but not too hopeless, “Hey! Um, if you want to, Chiaki and I would be totally cool with you hanging out with us at lunch. I just figured that since you’re new here it might be nice to have someone to chat with! It’s totally cool if not, but I’d love to get to know you better!”

“That’s such a kind offer Hinata-kun, but I wouldn’t want to ruin your reputation by forcing you to sit with someone as lowly as myself!” he said breathily, before chuckling slightly. Hajime sighed and smiled back, unsure whether to take Nagito’s response seriously.  _ He’s probably joking, right? _


	2. school day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uhh they talk more but hajime's a dumbass and he still hasn't realised that nagito likes him back. also he invites him to his house to 'study' wink wink adfghjkijyhgf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAA idk if i have the patience to write a slow burn but i am tRYING!!! but um,, im planning for stuff to actually start to get interesting in the next couple of chapters so um.. stay tuned i guess!!

Hajime felt like he’d had to wait forever for lunch break. Usually it wasn’t something he’d think about much, but he knew he’d finally have a chance to get to know his newfound crush once he was out of class. The second he heard the disorientating school bell ring, he jumped out of his chair and scrambled past the sea of students blocking the hallway, eager to have the opportunity to chat with Nagito once again. Exasperated, he slumped into the chair at the table he and Chiaki would usually sit at (as well as Sonia, Gundham and Kazuichi some of the time). After he was seated in the cafeteria, his olive-green eyes scanned the room, searching for a familiar mop of fluffy, white hair; but his search was to no avail, he couldn’t see Nagito anywhere.

He settled into his chair - accepting defeat - and slammed his lunchbox onto the table, clearly distressed. “Hiya, Hajime! You alright?” a friendly voice asks while casually sitting down opposite the brown-haired boy. Hajime lifted his head from his hands to see Chiaki taking a seat in front of him, and Sonia closely following behind, quietly taking a seat beside her girlfriend. 

“Ugh. Yeah, I’m fine.” Hajime groaned, not even bothering to hide his dissatisfaction. Despite Nagito’s absence, he started to feel slightly less hopeless - he was definitely grateful to have a friend as sweet as Chiaki, he was glad she cared about him. 

Clearly worried about her close friend, she inquired, “You don’t sound fine. What’s up?” 

“It’s nothing, really. I was just hoping to see someone, but I guess I’m all out of luck.” he said before half-heartedly taking a bite out of his sandwich.

Sonia immediately perked up, encouraged by the chance to help someone out. “If I may ask, who were you looking for?” she said while smiling. It made sense that she’d be able to help - she was charismatic, had a kind heart and her parents were well-acclaimed, so she was a particularly prominent student at Hope’s Peak - it was almost as if she knew everyone in the school.

He paused and swallowed a mouthful of his sandwich. He’d made it earlier that morning, but he was in such a rush with almost no time to make lunch, so it was safe to say it was far from flavoursome. But he ate it nonetheless, and continued the conversation. His lunch wasn’t the most important thing right now. “Um, well, I’m not sure if you’d know him. He’s new here, his name is-” Hajime started.

“-Komaeda Nagito, right? We saw him heading towards the library after we left the homecoming committee meeting! Right, Chiaki?” Sonia said enthusiastically. Hajime was surprised she already knew who he was.  _ Jeez, she really was a social butterfly. _

Chiaki hummed in agreement between sips of raspberry-flavoured pink lemonade. Placing the rose-tinted bottle back onto the table, her face turned sour upon hearing the name and her expression was significantly more stern than usual as she warned, “But Hajime - please, don’t be careless. I’ve heard some really-” She hesitated before continuing, “Really strange rumours about why he had to move schools. I’m not quick to judge - and I doubt that everything people are saying is true - but just be careful, okay? I don’t want you getting hurt.” 

Her usual cheery smile returned to her face as Hajime nodded in acknowledgement. Still - he was determined to see this mystery boy again, so he swiftly got up off the chair and followed Sonia’s guidance. As he headed towards the school library, he waved goodbye at his friends and smiled in gratitude.

Hajime continued to walk through the same old, dishevelled corridors - but this time was different. He had a slight spring in his step and the closer he got to the library, the more it felt like the butterflies in his stomach were about to burst right out of his throat. But it didn’t seem like a bad thing. He wasn’t completely sure why he felt like that though. It was just going to be the same as talking to Chiaki and Sonia, right? Just making a new friend - nothing more, nothing less. When he finally reached the library he pushed open the hefty oak door and he studied every inch of the building until he saw who he was looking for. Komaeda Nagito. It seemed that Nagito had seen him too, because the taller boy looked up from the book he was reading and locked eyes with Hajime - greyish-green eyes met olive-green eyes, and a pale blush formed on Hajime’s face once again. Although, when he looked closer at Nagito it seemed he too was blushing.  _ It’s probably just my imagination. Or the lighting.  _

He carried on walking in the direction of Nagito, his heartbeat increasing by the minute. He could hear it pounding in his ear - like his entire body was warning him, telling him to stop, to just turn around and run back to Chiaki and Sonia. Yet he kept walking, and made sure to take enough deep breaths to calm himself down. 

“Um, hi! I’m glad I found you. What’re you up to?” Hajime said, pulling out the seat beside Nagito.

“Oh, me? I’m surprised you took time out of your precious day to come see little old me, Hinata-kun! I’m just studying, trying to catch up on some of the work I’d missed, since I joined late and all. Although I’ve really been struggling with this topic.” he said breathily.

He picked up on Nagito’s self-depreciation again but chose not to comment on it, they’d only just met after all.  _ Maybe he’s just trying to be humble.  _ “What section of the syllabus are you on? I might be able to help.” he asked politely. He was no genius - more like a jack-of-all-trades, not particularly incredible at any one thing but well-rounded enough that he might be able to help Nagito. 

He delicately moved his pale finger to the corner of the textbook. “This one, right here. I’ve re-read it loads of times, but I still don’t get it.” Nagito sighed. 

“Oh! Uh, I might be able to help you with that.” Hajime smiled. The white-haired boy flashed a charming smile back as he patiently waited for the second half of Hajime’s response. The brunette paused for a moment before deciding to throw everything Chiaki had ‘warned’ him about out of the window, “My parents are actually gone for the weekend, so if you’d want to stay over we could go over it in more detail. There’s not too long left of lunch now, so it seems pretty practical for you to come over to mine, especially if there’s some other stuff you’d like to catch up on.” he said, cringing at how he sounded.  _ ‘Practical?’ God, what am I talking about? Am I really that desperate to hang out with him?  _ He awaited the other boy’s response, praying that whatever garbage he’d just said made an ounce of sense to Nagito.  _ Please say yes. Please.  _

“Oh, jeez!” Nagito sounded startled. Hajime winced, anticipating his inevitable rejection. “That’d be amazing! I’m surprised that you’d be willing to spend time with someone as unpleasant as myself, but if you insist! It would be impolite to deny such a kind offer. Thank you, Hinata-kun!” Nagito finished. 

He let out a sigh of relief, ignoring his negative comment, “Cool. Well, I’ll see you later then! Don’t forget to wait up for me when lessons finish, I’ll meet you at the front gate and we can walk to mine from there.” “Okay, I’m looking forward to it! Bye, Hinata-kun!”, Nagito said, seemingly a lot more happy than when they first started the conversation. Their cue to leave rang, the school bell startling both of them.  _ It’s lesson time already? I guess I was talking to Komaeda for longer than I thought. Huh.  _ They exchanged one final glance at each other before leaving the library together, and then separating to head to their classes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw all the bits in itallics r supposed to b hajimes thoughts since its kinda from his perspective?? idk hopefully its not too ooc


	3. "study" date, part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they go to hajimes house, n thats it basically. this chapter is rlly short,, and when i said slow burn i MEANT it so im sorry nothing much has happened yet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so uh technically its still the first day they met cuz i havent done any timeskips or anything, but i ramble SO much so it iz gonna b a slow burn, i hope u like it!

The painfully long last two lessons had finally finished, and Hajime started walking towards the gate that he’d planned to meet Nagito at. As he walked through the corridors, he reflexively got out his phone, anxiously swiping and checking his messages.  _ Shit, I should’ve gotten his number. What if he doesn’t know where to find me?  _ Once he came to the conclusion that there wasn’t exactly much that he could do about his nerves, he took a couple deep breaths and leant against the wall. He found himself waiting at the wall beside the school exit for a minute or two before he spotted Nagito hurrying out of the building with various bags slung around his shoulders and over his back.  _ I should help him out, I’ve only got one bag on me.  _

“Oh, wow Komaeda! You alright there?” Hajime asked, trying not to come off as too condescending. 

“Mhm. Yup. I’ve just, just gotta-” he started, clearly struggling to keep hold of all of his textbooks and schoolwork.

“Hey, um, I could help you out, if you’d like? I’ve only got one bag so I wouldn’t mind taking one of the heavier things.” Hajime offered.

“Ah, Hinata-kun! Would you really help out someone as insignificant as me? You’re too kind!” Nagito said breathily, handing over a couple of his textbooks. Hajime took the books and forced a smile, masking the fact that he probably was not strong enough to carry Nagito’s things with ease. He settled on shoving some books into his backpack, freeing up their hands so they could walk comfortably.

They walked in silence for a bit, both boys unsure of what to say.  _ We’ve only just met and I already invited him to my house, what was I thinking?! I have no idea how I should talk to him. _ During the walk home, silence was barely ever broken - Hajime tried to make measly attempts at smalltalk, but neither of them could manage to sustain the conversation. It wasn’t as awkward as it might usually be though; they were conscious of the other’s presence and acknowledged it through gentle exchanges. From time to time Nagito would stumble slightly, and end up brushing shoulders with Hajime or his fingertips touching lightly against the shorter boys. Hajime didn’t know whether this was a result of his clumsiness, or if it was on purpose, but it caused a slight peachy-pink blush to form on either of their faces. Neither dared to make eye contact with the other, but after a certain point both boys had realised how endeared the other was by the mild physical contact.  _ Huh, so he does like me. _

“Hm,” Hajime cleared his throat and unlocked his door, directing the taller boy into his home. “Um, we’re here. You can just drop the stuff you don’t need on the couch or whatever when you get in, and bring textbooks that you’re gonna learn from into my room.” he said calmly. They stepped into the house, lighting up the eerily cold room, and took their shoes off. Nagito also set aside some books, and the green, oversized raincoat that he’d been wearing.

“Ah, thank you. I truly cannot express enough how grateful I am, Hinata-kun! It means so much to me that you’d spare some of your time to help out a creature as disgusting as myself!” Nagito said, with his usual smile on his face while sitting down onto the pine-green carpet in Hajime’s small room.

Hajime chuckled, attempting to diffuse the awkwardness of the situation, “It’s no big deal dude, seriously. And you’ve got to stop putting yourself down like that.”

The other boy looked up at Hajime, who was still standing up and had begun taking off his hoodie, and smiled kindly in response - apparently unfamiliar with any sort of objection to his self-criticisms. “Oh. Um, thank you.” he blushed.

Once he had finished taking off his hoodie he threw it onto a set of draws, and sat down beside Nagito. “So, where shall we start?”


	4. "study" date part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they finally kiss woo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also this iz another quite short chapter im sorry :(( the next couple of chapters r hopefully gonna b longer

By the time they’d finished recapping the topic it was fairly late, so the rays of light that once leaked through the cream coloured blinds had disappeared - leaving a singular source of light in Hajime’s room, which happened to be a dwindling candle that he’d lit earlier in the night when the sun had only just begun to set. Other candles had been lit too; but Hajime was too focused on Nagito’s rambling to notice that one by one each of them had each faded, leaving but one glowing candle. As the final flame slowly decayed, darkness started to consume the room, leaving the two boys sightless. Disoriented by the unlit space, Hajime made an effort to stand up and turn on the ceiling light, but any kind of effort he made was quickly countered by Nagito’s presence. He cautiously took a step forward, but tripped (a result of one of the taller boy’s slender limbs) which left him on the floor, his body suddenly intertwined with Nagito. 

“Shit! Oh God, I’m sorry!” Hajime apologised, while crawling backwards and attempting to save what was left of his dignity. However upon doing so, he found himself sitting in Nagito’s lap, directly in the middle of the taller boy’s curled legs. Hajime hesitated slightly, attempting to read the atmosphere of the room and considering his next action. And he was right, the character of the room was different - the tone had shifted to something more suggestive, they weren’t doing schoolwork in the mild sunlight anymore; they were sitting in the darkness, hot and sweaty, limbs wrapped around each other, waiting for something to happen.

Hajime leant forward slightly, not closing the gap between them, but still moving close enough to make the other’s breath hitch. He moved even closer, close enough to count the other boy’s eyelashes or to count the beads of sweat that had started forming on his forehead. Only inches away from his crush’s face, he whispered, in a far deeper voice than before, “Can I kiss you?”. The white-haired boy nodded feverishly, half-lidded eyes fixated on Hajime’s soft, slightly parted lips. He began by shuffling forwards in Nagito’s lap, somehow finding himself even closer than before, and creating the friction that they both desperately needed. He faltered for a second. Then he proceeded to kiss Nagito roughly, eliciting a quiet moan from the taller boy. As their lips hurriedly linked together, Hajime brought a hand up to Nagito’s face, and in the process of doing so he grazed the exposed skin on the taller boy’s thighs through his ripped jeans, earning another whimper. 

The kisses they shared were messy, but a kiss was still a kiss and the pair savoured every moment. Connected by a string of saliva, they broke away from each other and locked eyes for the hundredth time. Hajime saw something in Nagito’s eyes that he’d never seen before, something akin to lust, or hope and in the brown-haired boy’s moment of immobility, Nagito drifted closer and once Hajime felt his date’s warm breath on his skin, he cocked his head and bore his neck, picking up on Nagito’s cue. Within seconds, he was sucking on the soft, exposed skin on Hajime’s neck, causing the brunette to take a sharp intake of breath. Hajime’s vision blurred, and he felt Nagito’s teeth delicately prick at the surface of his skin, prompting a waterfall of moans. They shared a final kiss, but this time soft and lazy and mushy, before collapsing into each other’s arms, still riding off the high of what had just happened, and simply appreciating the warmth of the body next to them. Wrapping his slender arms around the shorter boy, and cradling him in a sense, Nagito swiftly fell asleep. Similarly, Hajime shifted slightly, making himself more comfortable in the taller boy’s grasp, before joining Nagito in his slumber.


	5. another school day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they get invited to a party ooo

The brown-haired boy woke to a slight shuffling, and the sight of Nagito’s wide eyes. Hajime chuckled, “Were you watching me sleep?”

“Oh no, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to alarm you! Of course not, Hinata-kun! I woke up only seconds ago.” Nagito assured Hajime, whilst fidgeting with his hands, suddenly hyper-aware that the shorter boy was still sitting in his lap. 

Hajime got up (provoking a disappointed sigh from Nagito), and replied, “Hey, it’s all good if you were, don’t worry about it. And you don’t need to be so formal. You can call me Hajime if you’d like.”

Beaming, Nagito responded, “Oh! And you can call me Nagito, if you would ever consider acknowledging someone meaningless like me, Hinat- I mean Hajime." 

“Cool! Oh, and uh, you really shouldn’t put yourself down like that,” He casually responded while starting to undress, beginning to get changed for school, and simultaneously dusting a light blush on Nagito’s face; who was still sitting on the floor, adoringly looking up at Hajime. “By the way, school’s starting soon. If you want to shower or anything the bathroom is just over there.” He gestured to a door in the corner of the room.

Once they’d both finished getting ready and had something to eat, Hajime escorted Nagito to the front door and walked him to school, once again helping to carry the textbooks he’d received the previous day. The walk to school was quiet. Crunching of leaves beneath their feet and snapping of branches filled the awkward silence. There was a tension in the air, probably a result of how close they’d gotten in such a short amount of time, Hajime had only just met Nagito - and he was somewhat socially inept, even when he was talking to people he knew, like Sonia or Chiaki. Neither of them were able to break the silence until they were greeted by the intimidating school gates, which was when Nagito finally spoke up to say, “Thank you so much for helping me revise the stuff I didn’t understand, it truly means the world to me! I owe you one.” He smiled.

“Oh yeah, it’s no problem! I’m glad I could help you out. I know where to go if I need any favours,” he said whilst handing Nagito his books back. “See you around, Nagito.”

“See ya!” Nagito waved, before taking a sharp turn along the corridor (presumably to the lesson he had first period). Hajime continued in the direction he was going and was promptly greeted by a familiar face. “Chiaki! What’s up?” he asked politely.

She yawned before saying, “Hm. Nothing much, I just feel kinda sleepy, per usual. What’s up with you though? You seem happier than usual!”

Hajime felt his entire face heat up and turn cherry-red.  _ God, this is embarrassing. Is it really that obvious?  _ “Oh, uh, it’s nothing really.”

“Mhm, sure. I don’t want to pry, but I saw you walk in with Komaeda today, does that have anything to do with you being in a weirdly good mood?” Chiaki giggled.

The mention of Nagito’s name set his face ablaze. “I- I was just hanging out with him. He came over yesterday ‘cause he needed help with some schoolwork, that’s all.” But he couldn’t deny that the time he spent with Nagito was time he cherished, and yearned for. Hajime silently hoped for another opportunity to spend time with him to arise. 

“Alright, well Sonia’s throwing a party at her house this weekend, she told me to let you know that you’re invited. And hey, if you want, you can bring along this mystery boy of yours,” she teased. “I’m joking, I’m joking! But Sonia’s totally cool with you bringing a plus one if you want.”

Hajime was never particularly fond of parties, but he leapt at the convenient chance to hang out with Nagito, “Oh nice! Uh, yeah, you can count on seeing me there.” he replied. 

“Epic! See you then!” Chiaki said as she started walking towards a classroom at the end of the corridor.

Raising his voice slightly, Hajime called back, “Bye! See you tomorrow.”

Hajime spent the entirety of lunch, and the majority of his lessons completely spaced out. It wasn’t like him to just blatantly ignore the teacher, but he couldn’t help but think about what might happen at Sonia’s party.  _ Shit. I hope he kisses me again.  _ He let out an exasperated sigh. Hajime was getting ahead of himself - he didn’t even know if Nagito was going to agree to go to the party with him, let alone be so intimate with him. The bell rang and the class was dismissed, forcing Hajime to abandon his train of thought. He composed himself before leaving the classroom and walking to his next lesson which was-  _ Huh. What lesson do I have next?  _ He was daydreaming so much that he’d managed to completely forget his timetable.

After hastily pulling his phone out of his pocket, he entered his passcode and checked his timetable.  _ Hm, I’ve got Biology next.  _ He felt dread pool in the bottom of his stomach once he realised what lesson he had. While hurrying to class, he remembered a conversation that he’d had with Nagito the previous night - they were in the same class, and Hajime was going to have to be his lab partner. It’s not that he didn’t want to spend time with Nagito, he just wasn’t sure whether he’d be able to stay focused during the lesson, which was particularly important - if he flunked Bio, he wouldn’t be able to get the Criminology qualifications he needed to become a detective, which had been an ambition of his for a while.

He greeted Nagito before pulling out the stool beside him and sitting down. Unsurprisingly, for the rest of the lesson Hajime barely managed to focus on anything other than the taller boy’s charming features, however the odd silence from before still remained - they only exchanged glances, and spoke when they needed to (in regard to the experiment and schoolwork).  _ I just need a chance to get to know him better, I should invite him to the party.  _ The bell echoed throughout the classroom once again, and both boys stood up from their chairs.

Mustering up all the courage he had, and trying to sound as nonchalant as possible, Hajime saw the opportunity to invite Nagito to Sonia’s house party. “Um, Nagito?” The white-haired boy silently acknowledged Hajime’s question and cocked his head slightly. “Are you free this Saturday? Sonia’s having a party, and it’s totally cool if you don’t want to come with me, but I figured it might be a nice chance for us to hang out some more. And you can get to know some of the other students while you’re there!” Hajime said, noting that he most definitely came off as desperate.  _ That sounded so hopeless! I won’t be surprised if he says no. What was I thinking? Why did I even ask like that? _

“Oh, wow Hajime! That’s such a kind offer. I guess it would be rude of me to decline such a sweet gesture from someone as hopeful as yourself. I’d love to come!” Nagito said, a red tint on his cheeks mirroring the blush on Hajime’s.

“Awesome! I’ll see you tomorrow then, right?” he asked, still needing confirmation. Hajime could barely believe that Nagito actually agreed to go with him.

“Yeah! See you later, Hajime.” Nagito replied sweetly, before picking up his bag and leaving. Hajime copied and left the room shortly after, finally heading home after anticipating the weekend for so long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> adhksdhfdk im sO excited to write the next chapter the party is gonna b hella fun


	6. party prep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically theyre all getting ready for the party but its tENSE

Hajime had almost completely forgotten about Sonia’s party, until the afternoon of the next day arrived, and that was when it suddenly dawned on him that he’d be able to spend a significant amount of time with Nagito. Butterflies gathered in his stomach and his thoughts were flooded with worries and anxiety, but above all - excitement. He couldn’t wait to be able to hang out with the boy he’d been infatuated with for the past few days, Hajime hadn’t been able to stop thinking about him: thinking about the way his soft, white curls elegantly framed his face; the way that when his porcelain skin was dusted with a rose-coloured blush, the pale irises of his eyes were accentuated, resembling an idyllic landscape of evergreen trees, slightly obscured by thick, white eyelashes; the way that he could light up an entire room by simply flashing a graceful smile - he was perfect. Of course, not completely perfect, but even his flaws were endearing. A gentle buzzing sound brought his attention to the phone in his pocket. He tilted the screen and swiped upwards, revealing a notification.

**chiaki has added you and two others to the group “party peeps!!”**

**sonia:** hi everyone!! 

**chiaki:** uwu hello

**unknown number:** hello~

_ An unknown number? Who did Chiaki add?  _ He listed off possible culprits in his head, but failed to think of anyone whose number Chiaki would have that he didn’t have - after all they were in almost all the same classes, so they knew a lot of the same people. Hajime quickly typed out a response, curious about the random person his friend had added to the chat. 

**hajime:** hi! btw who’s the third person? adhjkfhdak im sorry i dont think i have ur number saved in my contacts

**chiaki:** ohh yeah, that’s komaeda! he’s going as ur plus one right?

**nagito:** yup! he invited me yesterday :)

**hajime:** ah cool! sorry i forgot to ask for ur number though lol

**hajime:** anyway what’s this chat for? i thought other ppl were coming to the party too???

**sonia:** well basically, i was wondering if u guys would like to come over a little bit earlier than everyone else? just so we could hang out properly b4 its gets too busy :D

**chiaki:** sounds epic!! im cool with that

**hajime:** same here

**nagito:** that would be wonderful~

**sonia:** nice! ill see u guys later then <3

Hajime sighed. He was barely ready to talk to Nagito again after what had happened between them, and now he had to mentally prepare himself to chat to him for an extended period of time without the hazy atmosphere of a party to ease the tension.  _ Yikes. Well, I guess I should start getting ready. _ He stood up from his bed, plopping his phone on the dark oak table beside his bed. Once Hajime had made his way over to the matching dark oak wardrobe, he flung open the hefty door and began rifling through his closet in search of a decent outfit. Flinging various items of clothing aside, he saw the perfect thing for the occasion. It was a leather jacket, he’d never had the courage to wear it before - he had a feeling that he might look slightly dumb in it, and he was never in favour of bringing unsolicited attention to himself - but he quickly replaced his worries with the hope of impressing Nagito. Noticing the time, he picked up his pace slightly, grabbing a random band t-shirt and pair of ripped, black skinny jeans to pair with the jacket he’d picked out. Hajime didn’t wear makeup often, but he figured it’d help to tie the outfit together, so he haphazardly scribbled below his waterline with some eyeliner and smudged it with the tip of his finger.  _ Good enough.  _ Glancing in the mirror, he ran a hand through his hair (not bothering to actually tend to his spiked brown locks), snatched his phone from the end table and set off for the party. 

Nerves bubbled in his stomach once again. He suddenly really,  _ really  _ regretted agreeing to this, but once again, an opportunity to hang out with Nagito shouldn’t be something he’d feel down about. Sonia lived fairly close to Hajime, so he settled on getting there by foot. Once he reached the entrance to her house (if you would even call it a house - it was essentially a mansion) he pulled at the hem of his shirt slightly, his last futile attempt to ‘fix’ his outfit. 

He knocked on the door and was greeted by Sonia, looking cheerful as usual. “Hinata! I’m so glad you came.” The blonde girl was dressed in a cropped, red jumper and high-waisted jeans held up by a thick, black belt. Despite his effort to dress nicely, he felt slightly embarrassed as he noted the sparkling jewellery that adorned her pale neck and her extravagant, black heeled boots. However, his worries evaporated once he saw Chiaki standing behind the taller girl. Per usual, she dressed for comfort, but still looked incredibly cute - she was wearning a fluffy, green turtleneck and a short pleated shirt, which was paired with knee high socks and her usual pink Mary Jane shoes. Hajime also noticed that her hair had been pulled back into two low bunches. “Yeah, thanks for inviting me. And it’s nice to see you too, Chiaki! How are you?” he asked politely.

Yawning, she responded, “Ah, I’m good! Thanks for asking. What about you?”

Hajime tiptoed slightly, his eyes struggling to look past Sonia - with her heels she was much taller, and obscured the majority of the view behind her. He couldn’t see Nagito anywhere, and still wanted to treat the two girls in front of him with kindness, so he continued the conversation, trying to be as nonchalant as possible. “Oh, um, yeah I’m good too. Uh, do you know if Nagito has arrived yet?”

Whilst opening the door properly, Sonia invited Hajime in and replied, “Yes, he was the first one to arrive actually! I think he had to go to the toilet or something, but I’m sure he’ll be down soon.” She ushered Hajime to an expensive-looking sofa in the middle of the room, “Take a seat! Chiaki and I are preparing the food, so we’ll just be in the kitchen if you need anything.”

Bouncing upon impact slightly, he plopped onto the seat she’d offered him. Unsure of what to do on his own, he pulled out his phone - almost reflexively - and mindlessly scrolled for a couple of minutes before he spotted Nagito, who descended down the spiral staircase in the corner of the room, seemingly prince-like, and cheerfully waved at Hajime. Hajime waved back and stared in admiration with wide eyes, analysing every element of the taller boy’s outfit. His attire included: a loose green and white striped shirt, with enough buttons undone to see a sliver of his well-defined collarbones; a pair of tight blue jeans, accentuating every part of his lithe body; and some messily-tied black trainers. Being far from subtle, Nagito noticed Hajime’s staring, and his cheeks turned rosy under his gaze. 

Slightly embarrassed, Hajime blushed aswell and cleared his throat before greeting him, “H- Hey, Nagito. It’s good to see you.”

“Oh! Likewise. I’m glad to see you're doing well, Hajime.” he said softly whilst sitting down beside the shorter boy. “What have you been up to?”

_ Thinking about you, mostly.  _ “Ah, um, just focusing on schoolwork,” he lied. “Let me know if you ever need help on anything.” Hajime smiled, the mention of their previous endeavours setting both of their faces ablaze.

“Of course,” Nagito’s voice deepened and he responded, “But I still owe you a favour. Anything you need doing?” He shifted slightly, moving closer to the shorter boy.

Hajime struggled to stay composed. He knew  _ exactly _ what Nagito was insinuating, but was right now really the right time? The party literally hadn’t even started yet. Conveniently, Sonia walked in, interrupting both Hajime’s train of thought and the conversation. “You’re back, Nagito. It’s nice to see the both of you are getting along.” Chiaki giggled behind her, and both boys exchanged a look before flushing at her observation. Sonia continued, pretending not to notice their reaction, “Anyway, other people are probably going to start arriving soon, so I’m going to start setting up the music and lights. If you’d like, you can give Chiaki a hand putting out all the food and drinks.”

Nagito swiftly stood up from his seat and Hajime followed. Answering for the both of them, the taller boy said, “Of course, Sonia, we’d love to help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for alcohol in the next chapter. also kinda like underage drinking? i mean theyre 18 so yea


	7. seven minutes in heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> god tier concept - seven minutes in heaven but make it fluffy adkhsjkddfks oh also hajime is a lightweight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for alcohol use and underage drinking!! theyre like 18 cuz its hs so oops

By the time the four of them had finished setting everything up, Kazuichi, Fuyuhiko and Gundham had arrived, as well as a large group of girls that had started piling through the double doors at the entrance to Sonia’s house. A girl with multi-coloured hair and and heavy makeup ran over to Chiaki, pulling her into a hug. “Chiakiiiiiii!! It’s so good to see you, you look hella cool!”  _ That must be Mioda.  _ Hajime remembered Chiaki telling him about her, they dated briefly at some point between Chiaki’s relationships with Hajime, and Sonia. __

Chiaki smiled widely, “Ibuki! Ah, I feel like we haven’t spoken in ages! And you look amazing too, I love your boots.” She said whilst gesturing to her black platform boots. Ibuki turned to face the rest of the group, a smile still wide on her face, “Sonia, I love your fit so much! And Hinata, it’s so nice to see you experimenting with your aesthetic! Oh?” She noticed Nagito, and asked, “Who’s the new guy? I don’t think we’ve met before - but you look epic too!”

“Oh, me? I’m nobody, really. You don’t need to know anything about tras-” Nagito started, not trying to match Ibuki’s lively energy.

Hajime quickly interrupted, cutting off the oncoming self-depreciation, “He’s Komaeda Nagito, he only just started attending Hope’s Peak.” 

“Well, it’s nice to meet you Komaeda!” Ibuki said, extending a hand decorated with fingerless fishnet gloves. The taller boy shook back, and gave a measly greeting before hurrying off to the drinks table.

Hajime had intended to make his way over to some of the people that had arrived when the party first started, but the room had filled up quickly during his conversation with Ibuki and as well as the room becoming busier, his vision had been clouded by flashing lights. He could barely identify any of the guests - there were even first years there. He noticed a short boy with spiky, purple hair getting surprisingly close with the taller, golden-eyed boy beside him and was reminded of the boy he was accompanying.  _ Nagito. Ah crap, he ran off earlier, I should’ve gone to check on him.  _

Pushing through the crowd, he made his way to the drinks table and scanned the area for Nagito. He considered calling out for him, but given the high level of volume (a result of the shouting partygoers and blaring music) any type of noise he made would be rendered useless, so he resorted to texting Nagito.

**hajime:** hey 

**hajime:** i saw u run off earlier to the drinks table, u alright?

**hajime:** also plz try not to get too wasted lol 

**hajime:** but like just be careful, its super busy and i dont want u gettin hurt k?

He shoved his phone back into his pocket, shooting one final glance around the room. Nagito was nowhere to be seen, and he wasn’t responding to Hajime’s messages. Hajime chalked his paranoia down to being a naturally anxious person, and picked up the closest source of alcohol, eagerly chugging it in hopes of easing up a bit. He took another shot, ignoring his own warning to Nagito. It didn’t taste great, but it was exactly what he needed to help him calm down.  _ Ah!  _ Hajime felt someone tap on his shoulder and jumped at the unanticipated contact, becoming significantly more alert as the effects of his drink kicked in. Turning around he saw neon green dungarees and painfully bright pink hair and recognised his friend, Souda Kazuichi. Through slightly slurred speech, he made an attempt to greet him, “Kaz! What’s up?”

“Oh nothing much, dude. I’ve just been hanging out with Hiko and Gundham. I came here to ask if you wanted to join us, a couple of us are gonna play seven minutes in heaven. It’s gonna be hilarious.” Kazuichi replied, flashing a smile of pointed white teeth.

Usually he wouldn’t have agreed, but the drinks had warped his thoughts and the music and flashing lights looked strangely inviting. “Um. Yeah, sure. Why not?”   


He followed the pink-haired boy to a circle of people sitting away from the dance floor, but still masked by coloured lights. The alcohol he’d had definitely caused his eyesight to blur, but he didn’t fail to notice a dishevelled looking Nagito sitting with the group of people. His hair was oddly fluffy, and thin pinkish-white strands concealed his face slightly. Hajime also noticed that Nagito absolutely did not have  _ that _ many buttons undone when he first got here. Seemingly drawn to the taller boy, he gravitated towards him and took the empty spot on the floor beside Nagito. Hajime had to admit, he was scared to do so - with the amount of alcohol he’d drunk, he had no filter and the chances of him saying something he wasn’t supposed to had raised massively. “Hey, Nagito.” Hajime said, barely able to form a sentence.

Nagito hummed gently and leant in closer to Hajime, clearly drunk too, “Hiya~” Just the sound of his voice was enough for butterflies to collect in the pit of Hajime’s stomach, he opened his mouth to try and respond but no words came out.

Before they had a chance to continue their conversation, they turned their attention to a figure in the middle of the circle, who also seemed to be quite drunk. “Guys! Y'all know how this game works - imma spin this bottle twice, and the two people it points to have to spend seven minutes locked in a closet!” Ibuki explained, while reaching over for an empty bottle. Everyone’s eyes were trained on the bottle as the tip of it spun around the circle before slowing to a halt and ending up facing Nagito.

“Ooh alright, it’s the new guy! Who else is it gonna be?” She asked, not expecting an answer from the group. The bottle spun around for the second time, anticipation clawing at Hajime’s insides.  _ Please land on me. Please land on me. Please la-  _ The bottle stopped, and by some miracle, when Hajime opened his eyes it was pointed right at him.  _ Holy shit! I guess lady luck’s on my side today. _

The boys stood up and were led to a small wardrobe in Sonia’s room. It was surprising that anything in her house was small, but the size of it was explained by the large walk-in-closet located directly beside the smaller one. Hajime and Nagito stepped inside and waited for the satisfying click of the lock.

Ibuki had left now, and all that was left was the two of them and  _ only  _ the two of them. Only the two of them, in a tiny, cramped closet with only inches between their chests, which were gently rising and falling. They stayed quiet, the sound of their shaky breaths filling the silence. Hajime caught Nagito’s gaze, olive-green eyes meeting hazy grey ones, heat started to coil in Hajime’s stomach. He raised his hand, softly cupping Nagito’s pink-tinted cheeks, the taller boy leaning into his touch, suggesting a want for more. They were both tired (and  _ very  _ intoxicated) but Hajime acknowledged his signal, wrapping his other hand into Nagito’s hair and using it to nudge him closer so that the tips of their noses were touching. “Hm,” Hajime whispered. “I love you.” Despite how drunk they were, he was being completely sincere, sealing the confession with a tender kiss and tiptoeing slightly to press his lips against Nagito’s. 

The taller boy leant back and breathily returned his feelings, “I love you too, Hajime.” A smile formed at the corner of Hajime’s lips, and he drifted towards Nagito, resting his head on the exposed skin on the taller boy’s chest. They were both fully aware that declaring their undying love for each other was not how they were supposed to spend the seven minutes, but, regardless, they felt as if they’d ascended to some sort of utopia - a heaven even, if you will. A quiet place, away from the business and turbulence of the party, where they were free to bathe in each other’s warmth. Lazily leaning in towards Nagito, Hajime felt tiredness weighing upon him and his eyelids drooped. He delicately wrapped his arms around the taller boy’s narrow waist in search of support, but his body heat only served as a catalyst for Hajime’s sleepiness. The buzz from the alcohol was replaced with a feeling of queasiness, and an urge to sleep, causing the shorter boy to lean even closer to Nagito and close his eyes, eventually falling asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just fyi, the next chapter is probably going to be written from nagitos perspective (still 3rd person) cuz hajime blacked out so i cant really do it from his perspective lol


	8. party aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is not the best, but i haven't updated for a while so i thought id write *something* (even if it suckz lol)

Once Hajime awoke, his gaze scanned the area, searching for a notable sight to confirm his location. His eyes settled on the driver next to him, instantly recognising the familiar mop of curly, white hair.  _ Nagito? Why on Earth is Nagito here, and why am I in his car?  _ Hajime could barely recall the events from earlier that night, but the fogginess masking his vision and aching in his stomach suggested the obvious - he was drunk.  _ Shit. How much did I have?  _ He sat up, adjusting his position to be more comfortable, and attempted to address Nagito, but all that came out was some incoherent mumbles.

Thankfully, Nagito noticed the sounds beside him, and spoke whilst shooting a quick, but kind glance at Hajime, “Ah, Hajime, you’re awake! Are you feeling alright? I think you might’ve had a little too much to drink.” He chuckled while looking away, now keeping his eyes trained on the road in front of him. 

Judging by the low grumbling in his gut, Nagito was probably right. He began to piece together memories of his experiences from earlier that night - it was all still kind of fuzzy, but he could remember Kazuichi offering him a part in a game, which he’d been conveniently asked about right after he had made the decision to have a considerably large amount of alcohol. A decision which he currently was very much regretting. As for the game, he had some trouble discerning what’d gone on, so he took the easiest route and chose to just ask Nagito - who, surprisingly, seemed vastly more sober than he remembered, his demeanour now particularly relaxed and not-at-all suggestive.

“Hey, uh, what exactly _ did _ happen at the party?” Hajime said, stumbling over his words slightly.

The taller boy managed to understand his slurred speech, and swiftly began an explanation. “Ah, well, Souda and Mioda organised a game, which was seven minutes in heaven, and the bottle landed on me, and then, um, you.” he mumbled, suddenly a lot more flustered than before. Hajime’s cheeks reflected a similar blush to Nagito’s, as he slowly began to realise what the taller boy might’ve been insinuating.  _ Oh my God, did we- _

Nagito must’ve read his mind, or noticed the bewildered look on his face, because he quickly clarified what he meant, blurting out a clumsy reply, “I don’t know what you’re thinking right now, but nothing much actually happened between us, I swear. You passed out before the end of the seven minutes, so I just called for Mioda, and she let us out. I figured that you probably wouldn’t be in a state to ‘party’ once you woke up, so I was taking you home. And I wasn’t going to break in or anything! Souda let me borrow the spare key to your house.”

_ Well shit, I straight up fainted. During seven minutes in heaven. That’s pretty fucking embarassing, isn’t it? Way to kill the mood, Hajime.  _ He cursed himself and let out a forced laugh, making a depressing attempt to hide how humiliated he felt, and how much he was wishing that they’d get a chance to pick up where they left off. “Damn, um, I’m sorry about that. I didn’t realise I was such a lightweight,” he replied.

Nagito twisted his neck, angling his head to shoot a smile towards the shorter boy, before returning his gaze to the road, “Ah, it’s completely okay, Hajime. The moments we shared were still precious. And I’m grateful that you even allowed someone so disgusting to get that close to you.”

A small sigh escaped Hajime.  _ He really has a problem with self-depreciation, huh?  _ “It’s, uh, no problem, really. I genuinely like being around you.” He slightly regretted saying that, as once the statement left his lips, quiet blanketed the car. 

The absence of speech seemed to amplify the ringing in his ears, forcing Hajime to confront the fact he had no willpower when it came to consuming party drinks.  _ Shit, I definitely had too much to drink.  _ The unease that accompanied his hangover seemed to be intensifying, but looking back, the occurrences of last night were becoming more, and more apparent. His face flushed red again, and he began fidgeting with the hem of his shirt upon realising how much of a  _ dork _ he’d been that night. I mean, confessing your love for someone whilst completely wasted, and then immediately falling asleep is about as  _ uncool _ as it gets. Though, a smile still threatened to form on his face - Nagito had accepted,  _ and _ reciprocated his feelings, despite Hajime’s far-from-suave admission. A smirk pulled at the corner of his lips, he was filled with joy knowing that the taller boy knew he liked him, and that he felt the same.

Hajime hadn’t actually had many crushes after Chiaki - he wasn’t absolutely sure whether that was his subconscious idly trying to protect him from falling into bitterness for a second time, or just the fact that he genuinely hadn’t liked anyone - but he wasn’t over-accomplished, or well-versed with falling in love. That was, until he met Nagito. Until he met Nagito, and fell head over heels for him, becoming completely infatuated with  _ every  _ aspect of him. He was in  _ love  _ with Nagito. And Nagito was in love with him.  _ Holy shit. _

It was only when the car came to a soft halt that he realised they’d sat in oddly comfortable silence for the remainder of the journey, each too absorbed in their own thoughts to speak. Hajime hoped that the taller boy had been reflecting on similar things, he  _ was  _ meant to be driving, but it was the literal middle of the night, so the streets weren’t exactly busy. 

Hajime ushered Nagito towards his residence - half because it’d be incredibly rude to accept the lift home, and then kick him out without offering any kind of thanks, and partly because he was shamefully desperate to spend more time with him - but the taller boy accepted the invitation nonetheless, happily following Hajime through the door. It wasn’t as if such an exchange was unusual, he’d welcomed Nagito into his home to ‘study’ only days ago. Though, the fact that they did far more than just study seemed to bring about an awkward air to their future interactions, both unsure of their crush’s stance on a committed relationship. Conversations felt difficult and unnatural, and even a second of accidental physical contact set either of their faces ablaze. However, after the moments they’d shared since then, the tense atmosphere had slowly fizzled out; leaving the pair at the point they’re at now, snuggling and curled up beneath a blanket in Hajime’s room, feeding off of the heat of the other’s presence.


	9. a third school day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw for vomiting! its mentioned a lot in this chapter so if thats something that makes u uncomfy plz b careful!! anyways, they're back at school nothing really happens in this chapter, im basically just building up to a promposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also!!! sorry for the slow updates! i dont have any excuses im just lazy and i have writers block lol but im gonna try and write more, ive got quite a few chapters planned and i definitely wanna write em all

Due to the large amount of alcohol Hajime regrettably consumed, the following morning was almost a total blur. Zoning out for probably the hundredth time that week, he filtered out the teacher’s rambling, and instead put a little extra effort into scrutinising his memories and searching for some extra information on his experiences at the party. He’d been able to recall bits and pieces, thanks to the rumbling of the car urging him out of his sleep before he lost the chance to ask Nagito a few awkward, but necessary, questions, however he still hadn’t entirely figured out why he woke up to Nagito in his bed, latched onto him like a koala to a tree - arms, legs and all - rather than on his own, like he’d usually be. To be fair, it was pretty easy to guess why, especially after how kind he could remember Nagito being that very morning, but he still didn’t want to make any assumptions. Hajime figured making the wrong kind of theory would be infinitely more embarrassing than just being blunt about it, and asking upfront what’d happened. 

He couldn’t help but circle back to his earlier train of thought. Despite not being able to gather much about what went on the following morning, it was impossible to fail to recognise remnants of Nagito’s compassion in his mind. He paused, silencing his thoughts for a second or two to try and figure out what Nagito had done that stood out as being so benevolent.  _ Why do I feel like I should be apologising for something? I mean, I think I’d remember if I’d done anything fucked up, but I still feel... guilty?  _ His question was quickly answered by a familiarly unsettling feeling in his gut, and a series of low grumbling sounds.  _ Shit. That was what he helped me with. I’d puked this morning, and he’d helped me get my act together enough to turn up to school, though now I’m starting to wish I’d just stayed home. _

His hand shot up, but he stood whilst raising his arm, as to not waste any time. “Sir, please can I go to the bathroom?” he said fairly urgently, hoping that he’d manage to get his point across.

“Can you not wait till the period is over? There’s only a couple of minutes left, but I was going to cover some important material for the last section of the lesson.” he replied sternly, staring Hajime dead in the eyes with a scarily apathetic glare.

He was barely able to articulate his thoughts because of the backflips his stomach was currently doing, but he attempted to specify why he needed to leave in hopes of earning the professors sympathy, “Uh, I’m sorry sir, but no, I can’t really wait. I think I’m going to be sick. I’ll make sure I catch up on what I miss, so please may I be excused?”

Turning back towards the board, he offhandedly gave Hajime permission to leave, “Fine. Take your bag with you, the period will be over before you return, so there’s no point leaving it. You can take a trip to the nurses office, if necessary, but I expect the work to be completed to an acceptable standard by your next lesson.”

“Okay, thank you, sir.” he spoke, before rushing out of the room so fast he left the door swinging behind him. It seemed to shock the class, but it was likely that they’d be a lot more disturbed by seeing someone straight-up vomiting, so making a startling noise was the lesser of two evils. 

Hajime ran into the boy’s bathroom, ignoring the person he passed on the way in. If he didn’t get to a cubicle within the next few seconds, he’d have whatever garbage he’d ingested the night before all over the floor and, as disgusting as the toilet floor already was, that outcome was far from ideal. Leaning over the toilet, he finally let the contents of his stomach empty itself before pulling away from the seat, shuddering in disgust as he cast a sharp look towards the mush collected in the toilet.  _ Gross. _ After taking a second to compose himself, he pushed against the floor to help himself up, but quickly came to realise that he definitely wasn’t well enough to stand without resting against something to support the limbs that had seemingly turned to jelly. 

He stumbled backwards slightly, but his fall was broken by a firm hand against his back.  _ What?! What the fuck?  _ Left with essentially no time to process that a stranger had him held in their arms, he found himself being swept into a gentle embrace, and felt the tension dissolving from his body upon hearing the voice that left the theoretical stranger’s mouth.

“Hey, Hajime,” the person spoke softly, talking in a reassuring tone whilst tracing circles into Hajime’s back. “It seems my luck has graced me with yet another opportunity to comfort you! How wonderful.” 

Recognising the stranger was enough to help Hajime bring himself back into reality, at least, enough to find a way to stabilise himself without being held. Wriggling out of the hug, he pulled away and replied in as balanced a tone he could manage, “Oh, hey. Sorry you had to see that for a second time. And thanks for helping me out this morning, by the way. Shit, I didn’t get any vomit on you, did I?”

Nagito raised his arms, not quite holding Hajime as he did before, but resting his hands on the other’s shoulders. “Ah, I don’t think you did, so there’s no need to worry! But even if you had, it wouldn’t be a problem - I’m always willing to make a small sacrifice for the sake of the happiness of someone as hopeful as yourself!”

Although the sentiment was somewhat sweet, the thought that Nagito felt he had to get Hajime’s alcohol-infused puke on himself to earn his respect was objectively fucking insane. Exasperation replacing his queasiness, he responded, “Dude, c’mon. I mean, I appreciate it, but you really do  _ not  _ need to sacrifice anything for me. I’m hardly as special as you make me out to be, and your needs are just as important as my own. Do you seriously think you’ve got to risk your own wellbeing to make me happy? Just spending time with me is enough.”

“Oh, um, I see. Thank you, Hajime.” he said faintly, his demeanour turning bashful after hearing the shorter boy’s consolation. 

“Yeah, it’s no problem,” he started, lifting his hands to meet Nagito’s clutch on his arms, taking his palms into his own, and removing them from his sides. “I should probably clean myself up first, but I’ll meet you in the library at our usual spot in a bit, okay?” 

“Alright, I’ll see you later!” he said, briefly nodding his head. Hajime gave Nagito’s hands an encouraging squeeze before letting go, and allowing Nagito to thoroughly wash his hands, leaving Hajime to tidy himself up.


	10. almost promposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nagito's an idiot and doesn't think hajime *actually* likes him so chiaki's gotta b the ult. wingwoman and spell it out for him

“So... you and Hajime, huh?” Chiaki said, her gaze flitting between her handheld device and Nagito’s greyish-green eyes.

Setting the book he’d been reading aside, he turned to properly face the girl sitting beside him. “Hm? What about us?” 

Chiaki remained focused on her game, but continued to speak, “Hm, nevermind, it’s nothing,” she sighed. “Anyway, homecoming planning has been crazy! It’s pretty soon, isn’t it? Is there anyone you want to ask out?”  _ Wow, nice segue. _

He felt his face warm considerably, but tried to remain calm whilst he spoke, pretending as if he didn’t at all understand what she was suggesting, “Ah, I don’t think so? There’s not really anyone that comes to mind. Besides, I wouldn’t want to force my disgusting presence upon others! It might even be best for me to not turn up altogether.”

The statement seemed to catch her attention, because she switched off her game - which was a relatively rare event - and shoved it into her pocket, training her full concentration on Nagito. “Woah, really? Me, Sonia and the rest of the committee have been working pretty hard on sorting homecoming stuff, it’d suck knowing that you’d miss out on it all. I know you’re not super extroverted, neither am I, but I genuinely think you’d enjoy it! And you’re not disgusting, so if you do need people to hang out with, Sonia and I are both here for you. Still, you’re sure there’s no-one you want to go with? What about Hajime?”

“Wha- Me and Hajime? That’s ridiculous! Even if I did like him as more than a friend, it’d be unreasonable to want a  _ committed _ relationship with him. He deserves better than trash like me!” he replied, whilst picking at the sleeve of his sweater. 

Chiaki responded, a small frown on her face, “Well, I’m not going to pry, but I’m fairly certain at least some... stuff has happened between the two of you. And I think safe to assume that Hajime does it all ‘cause he genuinely likes you. I mean, he’s not exactly subtle about it,” she paused, giggling between sentences. “He’s basically  _ glowing _ every time you hang out with him. If you’re so doubtful about it, you should just ask him!”

“Ah yes, I suppose that’d be the most logical way to go. But, are you sure? Do you actually think he’d stoop as low as falling for somebody like me? It doesn’t seem all too likely in my eyes, and I wouldn’t want to embarrass myself - or even worse, embarrass him - by asking about it.” he said quietly, barely considering that Chiaki might be right.

“Komaeda, I think I’ve been friends with Hajime long enough to know when he likes someone. I’m not gonna put words in his mouth, but it’s pretty obvious he’s harbouring some sort of romantic feeling towards you. Hajime’s a bit of a mess as it is, but he becomes even more of a bi disaster when he’s around you - I swear, you could probably make him forget basic math just by existing within 10 metres of him.” she laughed, hoping to lift his mood with a joke, but also because it seemed like something that’d actually happen. Hajime was relatively clever, but he’s no star mathematician.

Seemingly reanimated by her words, he smiled back, letting a soft chuckle leave his lips. “I see. That  _ does _ sound realistic. Of course, Hajime’s an amazing guy, but I must admit he’s... not the smartest at times. I suppose you’re right, next time I see him, I should ask about it. Thank you for the help, Nanami. I really do appreciate it.”

“Yeah, it’s no problem, that’s what friends are for! Honestly, I don’t think I would’ve been able to live through another second of hanging out with the two of you, whilst you both pretended not to be pining over the other. It's actually kind of funny how terrible you both are at hiding it.” she replied, retrieving her Nintendo Switch from her pocket to return to her game.

Nagito followed her cue, picking up his own book. The pair retired to comfortable silence once again, the two of them happily engrossed in their own activities, appreciating the chill atmosphere of the school library. They were quite lucky, in the sense that barely anyone else was interested in residing in the book-filled room, so they essentially had the entire building to themselves and organised to meet there fairly often during lunch breaks. Although more recently, it wasn’t uncommon for Sonia and Chiaki to disappear off to a different room for their roles on the homecoming committee, leaving Hajime and Nagito to chat about everything, or nothing at all. 

The blanket of tranquility was soon broken by Hajime’s entrance. It wasn’t as if he was a particularly loud person, but the volume of his presence stood out when contrasted by Nagito and Chiaki’s reclusiveness. “Hey guys, sorry I took so long, it turns out that drinking huge amounts of alcohol at a party on a school night isn’t a good idea!” he said jokingly, waving at his two friends.

“Hey, Hajime,” Chiaki said absently, primarily focused on the game she was playing. Once she’d had a second to register the significance of what he said, she spoke again, although she was still hooked on her video game. “Oh, are you alright? I didn’t realise you’d drunk so much at Sonia’s.”

Hajime brushed off her concerns, quickly ensuring Chiaki he was fine, “Yeah, don’t worry about it. I definitely didn’t have a healthy amount to drink, but it’s not really a big deal. We all know how much I fuckin’ suck at taking care of myself, but I was lucky enough to have Nagito stay over yesterday. I'd be in a totally worse situation if it weren’t for him, I’m okay now though, thanks to Nagito.”

Chiaki shot a knowing glance at the taller boy, making Nagito smile sheepishly, and keep the promise he’d made earlier in their conversation. “It’s no problem, Hajime! Someone as incredible as yourself deserves countless acts of kindness from a lowly worm like me. Also, there was something I wanted to ask you, but I’d rather ask in private... would you mind going outside with me for a bit?”

Sighing, Hajime addressed Nagito’s offer, “Firstly, you’re not a worm. I don’t know how many times I’ve got to tell you, but you really need to stop degrading yourself like that. Secondly, yeah, I guess I don’t mind going for a walk. Is that alright with you, Chiaki?”

Chiaki nodded simply, too transfixed by her Animal Crossing village for a proper reply (selling tarantulas is important business, really). 

“Cool. Lead the way, Nagito.” he said, dramatically gesturing for the taller boy to step in front of him.


	11. promposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they agree to go to prom together wooo!!! there's a tiny tiny bit on angst just cuz nagito's being nagito but yea it finally happened!

“So...” Hajime was the first to speak, breaking the increasingly tense silence once they’d left the lobby of the library. “What did you want to ask?”

“Ah, I’m not entirely sure how I should phrase this. You see, I’ve had one question on my mind since the first night I stayed over at your place, and I think if I go any longer without asking it, I might implode in on myself out of frustration, or something like that. Well, not literally. I suppose saying nothing is an option too. On second thought, that might actually be what’s best. Nevermind, forget I said anything!” he laughed awkwardly, already regretting that he ever thought to bring it up. He’d been lucky enough to be graced with Hajime’s platonic love! A greed for more was plain selfish, right? He decided to deem that outlook correct and stayed quiet, occupying himself with complacently staring at a body of trees in the distance.

“Hey, Earth to Nagito?” Hajime said, elaborately waving his hand in front of Nagito’s hyper-focused line of sight. “You can just ask the question, I’m almost certain it’s not as complicated as you think. I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but you have a tendency to overthink stuff, and I’m assuming that applies here - I still have no clue what you want to say, but I’m guessing my answer is going to be simpler than whatever you’re imagining.”

Snapped out of his trance, Nagito responded, “Hm, alright. Can we sit down first? I think that might make it a bit easier to process, for me at least.” Once the sentence had left his mouth, Nagito had already slowed his walking, stopping at a nearby bench beside a fountain. “Is over here alright?”

“Yeah, sure. Maybe this is more serious than I thought, I didn’t realise the question would be so intense it’d make our knees buckle,” he chuckled, trying to diffuse the tension the only way he knew how to - with shitty, borderline mean jokes. Although, he wasn’t totally unaware of his questionable sense of humour, given that he picked up on Nagito’s disapproving glare and quickly corrected himself.  _ Shit. Thanks brain, right now is definitely not the best time to flaunt my cheap one-liners. Nagito’s nervous enough as it is.  _ “Sorry, I didn’t mean to say that. Not gonna lie, I’m like, a massive disaster around you. I forget how to act sometimes, so my bad, that’s something I should try and sort out. Um, anyway, you can ask the question now. If you’re ready.” he said, taking a seat next to Nagito as he spoke. 

“No, no, there’s no need to apologise, Hajime! The hope within you shines far brighter than the infinitesimal amount of despair, it’s my fault for not saying it right away. Mhm, I suppose that means I should just go for it,” Nagito paused, drawing in a deep breath. “Hajime, do you like me?” he asked with such speed that the syllables nearly blended together, becoming a single-word mess of an inquiry.

Hajime scrunched his face, the feeling of anticipation transforming into one of confusion. “Do I like you? Of course I do, you and Chiaki are my closest friends, the both of you mean the world to me. Was that all you were going to ask?”

God, Hajime really was  _ incredibly _ dumb sometimes. “Hajime, that’s not really what I meant. I was trying to ask if you, um, if you liked me as something more than that. I don’t know how to explain it other than-”

The remainder of his sentence was muffled by the press of a short, sweet kiss against the lips of the boy sitting beside him. As if the painfully slow, metaphorical clockwork gears in his head had at long last finished turning, Hajime finally understood what Nagito meant.  _ Oh. _

Though Hajime was most certainly happy with Nagito’s confession, his hesitation to outwardly react pushed a familiarly self-deprecating waterfall of apologies from Nagito, much to Hajime’s dismay. “Oh, I’m so sorry! It seems in reality  _ I’m _ the one who’s a disaster! I really shouldn’t have done that, I just got caught up in the moment and I thought it might be the best way to articulate how I felt. I’m undeniably foolish for taking our friendship for granted, and taking advantage of your trust in me, I completely understand if you’d like me to leave your life forever! I can’t help but make rash decisions because of the feelings I’ve been cursed with.” he rambled, with a scarily happy lilt to his voice.

Taking Nagito’s hands - which were flailing around in an unsuccessful attempt to punctuate his speech - into his own; Hajime replied, speaking as gently as he could, “Hey, it’s okay. I like you too, y’know. I guess I forgot that I hadn’t admitted that to you outside of a drunken revelation at a house party,” he laughed, meeting Nagito’s bleary-eyed stare before continuing. “I suppose that means a proper confession is in order. Nagito, I’m in love with you.”

The lover in question didn’t say anything; instead, his eyes welled up, clear droplets escaping his ducts, tracing the shape of his cheekbones and the angled peaks of his jaw as they fell.  _ He’s crying. I fucking made him cry. Oh my God. _

“Nagito? Are you alright? I’m kind of getting mixed signals now, but if you want to stay friends, that’s cool with me as well. I’ll stay by your side for as long as you want me to, whether that’s as a friend, or a boyfriend, okay?” he said, briefly tightening his grip on Nagito’s hands in an effort to show his support.

Eventually, Nagito looked up to meet the other’s gaze. Though his eyes were still clouded over with a glossy sheen of white and his voice was worryingly shaky, he seemed to have regained some composure, because he managed to reply after a few moments of strange (but not necessarily uncomfortable) silence. “Thank you, Hajime. I really don’t deserve, or understand, your kindness towards trash like me. Your benevolence is beyond incredible. Though it’s still humiliating, I want you to know I’m not acting this way without reason; I don’t exactly get told I’m loved all too often, let alone by the man of my dreams, so you can imagine why I’m so taken aback. I believe that’s also why I thought the things you confessed to me that night at Sonia’s were only a result of the alcohol, but now I see they weren’t. Maybe that means I should officially confess as well,” he replied, giggling meekly. “I love you too, Hajime.”

He’d heard the words before, but the combination of the softness of Nagito’s voice, the sentiment of the statement and the look of nothing but pure admiration and love in his still teary eyes hardly failed to quicken his heart rate. Fueled by the newfound source of adrenaline, he cast his mind back to Chiaki’s mentions of the prom that was now not so long away, and finally asked Nagito the question he’d been meaning to. “Hey, Nagito?” he paused, reconsidering his actions for a final time before it was too late.  _ No, it’s fine. I’ll just ask. If he says no, he says no. I mean, it’ll be a bit humiliating if he rejects me, but it’s not like I haven’t already embarrassed myself to hell and back in the last week, so I guess there’s not much harm in giving it a shot. Okay, here goes.  _ “You know, prom is pretty soon, and I think most people have started asking their dates out, so... would you, um, maybe want to go with me, or something?”

“Oh, prom?” he replied, cocking his head in what almost seemed like confusion. “Are you sure? You don’t _sound_ very sure. You know you don’t have to pity me, Hajime. The damage done to your reputation from attending such an event with me would be _irreparable_ , I wouldn’t want to force anything like that upon you. The intention of my confession wasn’t to put any pressure on you to be seen in public with me, I apologise if that’s what it seemed like!”

If they hadn’t shared those heartfelt moments only minutes ago, Hajime would’ve facepalmed and rolled his eyes into oblivion.  _ Is this dude serious? I literally told him that I’d fallen in love with him, and he’s still finding a way to make it out like I hate him.  _ “Nagito, I wouldn’t have asked if I was genuinely bothered by people seeing me with you. If people think I’m weird for wanting to hang out with you, then fuck them! I wouldn’t want to be around idiots like that anyway,” he said, arguably a little too aggressively, but getting his point across to someone as full of self-hatred as Nagito was a feat that always took a bit of extra effort. Given the way the white-haired boy’s face flushed slightly, it seemed his melodramatic exclamation did the trick. “Besides, I’m pretty sure everybody else already took it upon themselves to assume we were dating after what happened at the party, and I doubt they’d be surprised if they saw you were my prom date. So, what do you say? Want to come to prom with me?”

“Oh, yes! A hundred times, yes! Ah, I’ll admit that I still don’t understand why you’d ask  _ me _ of all people, but I’ll gladly accept the invitation if that’s truly how you feel. I’d be honoured to accompany you to prom.” he smiled, leaning forward to catch Hajime’s lips in another gentle kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also quick thing i wanna say abt the future chapters!!! i do wanna write the prom chapters soon, but i'm planning to do a boys night sleepover thing w/ gundham, kaz, fuyuhiko, nagito and hajime and a few other (possibly spicy shdgkjhs) things b4 the actual prom stuff! i just thought id let yall know :D


	12. sleepover planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this iz just a lazy chatfic chapter cuz the flow of this fic suckz and i didnt know how else to move the plot along sfhakjdfh

Hajime retreated home after the final few excruciatingly long hours of school had passed, but barely any of the information being taught remained in his memory - he hadn’t been able to think about anything other than the exchange he’d shared with Nagito during their lunch break. Still, his lack of focus in class wasn’t exactly a huge deal. It’s not like indulging in some innocent (and an embarrassing select few that weren’t so innocent) daydreams was going to massively impact his grades; he was doing well enough in school, not particularly excelling in any one subject, but doing vaguely above average in everything. As long as he caught up from a friend in the class, he’d be fine. Hajime had always been a jack of all trades, in some ways at least.

Shifting in his bed, he adjusted where he’d settled to be on the opposite side of the bed, finding a more comfortable position that would accommodate for the frustratingly short charging wire. He stared at the screen blankly, awaiting the familiar bright screen and logo that typically followed the phone powering up.  _ Ugh. I swear to God, this shit always takes ten times longer when I actually need something done. I’m gonna lose my mind if Kazuichi has already fallen asleep by the time my phone’s charged.  _ In all honesty, it was never wise putting any amount of trust in Kazuichi in regard to something like school notes, but Hajime wasn’t close with many others in the class, and although catching up on work was important, but it wasn’t worth an impromptu session of self-reflection to get over the social anxiety and nerves that accompanied messaging someone you barely knew.

**hajime:** bro bro bro

**hajime:** u there?

**kazuichi:** sdhfkjjs yea lol what is it?

**kazuichi:** we havent hung out in ages :(

**hajime:** sorry abt that jdskfhk but i need something

**kazuichi:** uhh sure dude what do u want?

**hajime:** did u get any of the notes in math? 

**hajime:** i zoned out and somehow managed to not write anything

**kazuichi:** oh yea i did!!! my writings messy but ill send u a pic

**[kazuichi sent one attachment]**

**hajime:** thanks!! i owe u

**kazuichi:** well actually there is something,,,,

**hajime:** yeah?

**kazuichi:** me n the boys r having a sleepover and itd b epic if u came too!!!

**kazuichi:** i swear its gonna b hella fun

**hajime:** sounds kinda gay ngl dsjfhksjgs

**kazuichi:** >:(

**kazuichi:** u can bring ur bf if u want lmao

**hajime:** haha u mean nagito?

**hajime:** were not dating but sure

**kazuichi:** ur not together???? sdjfhadk ummm

**hajime:** idk its not like official or anything? i dunno

**hajime:** i asked him to prom today though lol

**kazuichi:** dsjghkadh okay congrats so ur dating

**hajime:** i guess

**kazuichi:** whatever lol u r two gonna come or not??

**hajime:** yea yea sure

**hajime:** ill ask him later

**kazuichi:** COOL!!!! kay ill c u then bye

**hajime:** yea it sounds fun

**hajime:** bye

**hajime:** hey nagito

**nagito:** hihi!!!! how are u?

**hajime:** im good i just wanted to ask something

**nagito:** go ahead! :3

**hajime:** jdkfhkjs it sounds kinda dumb but do u wanna go for a sleepover at kazuichis?

**hajime:** a few other guys are gonna b there it seems fun

**nagito:** do they actually want me there???? 

**hajime:** yea kaz said u could come

**nagito:** oh okay then!! yes id love to!

**hajime:** nice

**nagito:** mhm!! :)

**hajime:** soooo,,, what r u up to?

**hajime:** haha i text so awkwardly fhadkjf yikes

**nagito:** its fine!!!!!! im just working on an art project

**hajime:** oh cute! what is it?

**nagito:** we have to do a still life study of something that links to one of the most important things to us irl! its v interesting!!!

**nagito:** sorry if im being annoying! :(

**hajime:** ur not dw i was the one who asked lolol ^^

**hajime:** thats cool tho! what did u choose to do?

**nagito:** its kind of embarrassing dfjkadhfs

**hajime:** im sure its fine

**hajime:** but u dont have to tell me if u dont wanna

**nagito:** ah its okay ill tell u! (i hope u dont think im weird)

**nagito:** but im basically doing a bunch of studies on oranges and other citrus fruits cuz they remind me of u ashfdjsakfshj ik its really stupid

**hajime:** oh thats not weird its really sweet fsdfjaks

**nagito:** do u really think so!!!? im glad!! :D

**hajime:** yea :P

**hajime:** ig i should leave u to ur work sfhkjs

**nagito:** i dont mind!! im not that busy :3

**hajime:** nah its all good ive got some stuff i have to catch up on too

**nagito:** okey!! can i ask something really quick?

**hajime:** yea go for it

**nagito:** u dont have to if u dont want to but do u wanna come to my place b4 we go to kazuichis and hang out for a bit??? we can walk there together too

**hajime:** oh yea i dont mind at all 

**hajime:** ill meet u like half an hour earlier does that sound good?

**nagito:** mhm!! i cant wait!

**hajime:** yea! see u tomorrow love u

**nagito:** aaa i love u too!!!!! <3


	13. boys night in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is short asf but i havent updated this for agesss so im gonna try and ease myself in lmao anyway yeah sorry for disappearing whoops

Despite Hajime’s predictable reluctance to partake in any games, the rest of the boys (essentially just Nagito, but Kazuichi was adamant on pretending that he played somewhat of a role) had managed to coax him into taking part in whatever idiotic activity they’d planned to do that night, including: yet another agonisingly long and awkward game of seven minutes in heaven (which was significantly more painful than the last, given that the person Hajime had ended up being confined with was Kazuichi, so every moment of tedious silence was filled with ‘no homo’ jokes rather than anything remotely interesting); watching cheesy horror movies, which Kazuichi justified as being of paramount importance - “Have you ever been to a sleepover where you didn’t watch a bunch of dumb movies? Exactly.” he’d said, coming to his own conclusion before Hajime even had a chance to reason with him. They’d also drunk excessive amounts of alcohol, leaving all but Hajime with a vague idea of common sense. 

“Fuck off, Kaz. I am not playing twister with you dumbasses - you’re all completely wasted, it’s literally a recipe for disaster. If I did, I’d probably end up with a ton of broken bones, or some shit like that. There’s no way you can convince me to do something as ridiculous as this.” Hajime sighed, squinting sourly at the twister mat set up in the centre of the room. They’d decided to take up residence in the living room, instead of the utter mess upstairs that could hardly be classed as a habitable (Kazuichi’s bedroom), meaning that the sitting room’s furniture had been lugged across the area to be set against the walls, leaving a portion of the space empty. Though, that had become occupied by the twister mat that somebody had managed to prepare when Hajime wasn’t looking. 

Hajime felt a weight beside him, followed by a familiar voice, though the words were more garbled than usual. “You’re no fun, Hajime. Stop being such a party-pooper and just join in.” he said, punctuating the complaint by giving the shoulder he’d chosen to lean against a slight nudge. 

Turning to face Nagito as best he could, he grumbled, “I already told you, I’m not going to play. I might be kind of tipsy, but I’m sober enough to think reasonably, and be aware of the fact that this is absolutely fucking stupid.”

“But Hajime,” Nagito begun, dislodging himself from Hajime’s side and turning to make eye-contact. “I’m your  _ boyfriend, _ remember? You can’t say no to playing if I’m the one asking you! That’s, like, against the rules of having a significant other, or something.”

The boyfriend in question facepalmed, half because Nagito had been acting unbearably out of character since his last few drinks, and Hajime wasn’t entirely sure if he could deal with the frustration of having to put up with him any longer, and half because he could hear scattered laughter coming from somewhere in the crowd of boys residing atop the twister mat, and he wasn’t about to let them see the red that’d risen to his face and provide them with a second reason to start chuckling.

“Jesus Christ. You’re the literal worst when you’re drunk,” he mumbled, before continuing on. “I hate you, but fine. Whatever. I’ll do it. Just as long as you shut up.” Already regretting his decision to comply, he trudged over to the source of various hoots and cheering and sat beside the twister mat.  _ Well, shit. This is going to be awful. _


End file.
